


Gendry x Arya Drabble AU

by serenesiren



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenesiren/pseuds/serenesiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya sneaks to the forge to see Gendry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gendry x Arya Drabble AU

**Author's Note:**

> HI! I do not own any of these characters ... duh.
> 
> If you have any questions or anything, it's best to find me here.
> 
> http://feverishfrantic.tumblr.com/
> 
> ALSO SORRY FOR ANY LITERATURE MISTAKES, I WRITE PRETTY QUICKLY AND YOU KNOW SOMETIMES I'M JUST A LAZY FROG AND I DON'T WANT TO EDIT. (EVENTUALLY THEY WILL BE EDITED ... EVENTUALLY)

The door to the blacksmith chambers was ajar, the heat being spread around the forge. I pushed my hand against the wooden door, holding my breath. Never have I seen him in the night.He was the only blacksmith right now since the one before had recently passed. The room was cool even though the door was letting in heat, the cold began to creep back into my body. The room was dark but I could hear his heavy breathing in the silence. 

“Gendry.” I said quietly, but he gave no response. “Gendry.” I said louder, I rolled my eyes, “Gendry!” I said, daring to go a bit louder. Gendry stirred in his cot. I walked closer looking down at him, my eyes adjusted to the dark. Gendry’s mouth was hanging open with drool dribbling out, he looked like a real idiot lying there, I smiled. I looked around the stone room noticing the bull’s helm Gendry brought with him from Kings Landing on the floor. His room was bare the only decoration was his folded shirts, pants and underclothes on a stool he made. Pretty sad actually. Gendry never allowed her in his chambers, if she should even call it that. Before Mikken passed, Gendry and him would share this room. I don’t even know how that was even possible. I sat on the cot, next to Gendry’s chest, his broad chest was covered in the fleece blanket his feet hanging out of the covers and off the cot. I lowered my face to Gendry’s and flicked his nose with my finger. Gendry’s eyes opened wide when he saw her and he sat up putting his arms on my shoulders and pushed me away as if I was a murderer.  
“Why are you here? Why are you so cold? Why are you here? In my room … Arya you can’t be here!” He spoke so fast, his words jumbling together. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stepped away from the bed. He loomed over her, his hands on his face as he wiped the sleep from his face. “I can be anywhere I want.” I said standing, I put my arms on my waist and stared up at him. My head reaching just above his chest. Why did I have to be so short? How did this even happen? Sansa was tall, Father was tall, Mother was tall … I just failed to inherit those genes. But it wasn’t entirely bad, I could sneak around the best and I did actually like my height, until now, when I looked small and vulnerable. I only felt vulnerable around Gendry, but I would tell no one. I had the upper hand, always.   
“Arya, you can’t - We can’t … I …” I closed the space between us and reached my arms around Gendry. Holding him in place, my face resting on his chest. Gendry sighed and wrapped his arms around me, pressing me closer. His warmth pressed against me, pushing through these stupid flimsy night clothes. His fingers played with the ends of my braids while the other hand traced down my spine and back up when he ventured too close to her bum, respectful git. I breathed in his scent. Sweat, heat and metal all combined to become his own.  
“Arya, we can’t be seen like this.” He stated, breaking the silence  
“Who’s going to see? It’s past midnight.”  
“Yes, M’lady but,” I pinched him lightly, I hated being called M’lady and Gendry knew but he always failed to listen. He ignored my pinch and went on, “But if they do see, Arya, I’ll be beat, I’ll be locked in the dungeons,”   
“No. I wouldn’t allow it.”   
“I’m a bastard,” I pulled my head away and stared at Gendry and whacked him right in the chest with my fist. He stared down at me, and wiped some stray hair away from my face. “Arya, no matter what you say or want, I am a bastard. We cannot be.” He said sternly. I stepped away from him. I took a deep breath trying not to get angry.   
“I don’t care …” He said, why did it matter? I wasn’t going to marry who Father wanted me too! I would not marry some Lord I hardly knew. Nor did I want to marry in the first place.  
“It doesn’t matter if you don’t care Arya!”   
“Yes it does!”  
“Arya, stop being a child.” I was fuming, I was not a child. I was Arya Stark. I can and would do what I wanted. I stepped over to Gendry and kicked him right in the knee. He bent down, hissing, holding his leg. I quickly grabbed his face and pressed my lips against his. He grabbed my waist and started to push me away, as our lips parted I shot my tongue out and licked his bottom lip.   
“Arya,” he breathed, his eyes locked on mine, his brows furrowed. I stared, not even blinking.  
“How’s your knee?” I smirked, smacking my palm lightly on his cheek. He glared his eyes at me and suddenly crashed his lips to mine. I returned the kiss, harder. His hands went down my back, curving over my hips and over my bum as his hands firmly grasped me and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist. My arms tightening around his neck as he pushed my body towards the wall, leaning into me. The cold stone hit my back made me arch into him. Our bodies close and pressed against each other. I moved my lips and kissed his cheek moving to his ear and moving back down. Gendry groaned quietly into my ear, egging me on more. I bit his ear lobe and as he hissed in pain I kissed it gently. I moved back to his lips, our noses squishing together. We were panting with lust, our breaths hitching together. I slid down his body kissing his neck and rested my head on his chest and kissed a scar above his nipple. He held my hand between his, his fingers intertwining with mine. He kissed the top of my head and walked me to the door.   
He gave me a kiss on the cheek.   
“Have a good rest, M’love.”   
I pulled his head down once more and kissed him hard, then I turned and ran back to my chambers, with a great big smile plastered on my face.


End file.
